charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Twerdette/Archive 2
Sutter Page Thanks for helping my edit be more accurate on Sutter. Much appreciated. Paulahalliwell 19:41, January 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Profile Pic makes sense. alright. I shall use Cole.--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 02:46, January 23, 2011 (UTC)'' mhm. Cole's better to look at than me anyway.--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 03:10, January 23, 2011 (UTC)'' Power of Four Wiki I think you should make one, I've always wanted someone to make something like that. x) HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 02:04, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Good good. x] HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 02:11, January 25, 2011 (UTC) bulleted information Is there a reason you always bring the second bulleted piece of information up right next to the first one? Ie: Spells*Potion Making It makes the two appear right next to each other rather then in a column. Infoboxes It was discussed that demons will be red (as per Paige Matthews' color coding system) and warlocks will be the dark brown. i think this was agreed after it was brought up, rather than having it black. Christy Jenkins' When denoting something belongs to Christy Jenkins, it is Christy Jenkins' ... There is no apostrophe after the n, her last name is not Jenkin. And when something or someone has an s at the end of their name, it is just an apostrophe itself .. such as Jenkins', there is never a double s - Jenkins's. That is grammatically incorrect. The category is Christy Jenkins' Powers. Can I get help please? Hi my name is John and Im a new Charmed Wiki user. Anyways I was wondering if you could help me out. I'm just wonder how you vote for the article/power/picture of the month. So if you could reply back with simple instructions that would be great. Thanks, John Ramona Hi! sorry but why did you deleted the innocents saved category? i didn't see the episode in a long but she could have died if Rick didn't tell Phoebe where she was locked no? :)Chloefan03 18:53, February 20, 2011 (UTC) WOW! sorry! i wanted to put innocents saved (like i put on my first commentary, but i saw that in the page i put innocents lost category! sorry, i'm really stupid! :) thanks, happy to see that if we made a mistake, others are here to correct them!Chloefan03 19:04, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes on User Page Just wondering, do you have any problem with me posting user boxes about GaGa on my page? A user page is personal, everyone has the right to include information about things they like, don't you think? Isabel no problem with Beta, everyone can make mistakes! LOL :) but just to say that i canged your edit with Isabel cause she's a comic character and not a novel character, che appears in To the warren born 6 pages story who was included in the charmed comics volume 1.Chloefan03 20:08, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Vote Go on Vote. Btw people have nominated you to be April's user of the month :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 20:39, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Killed By Wyatt Category I think there is a Wyatt category, I remember making "Killed/vanquished by Wyatt Halliwell" but maybe someone deleted it. Singular vs Plural Please see blog post for modifications made to the blog. If you disagree, feel free to change your vote. Janor Can you please unlock the Janor article or just add "Charmed Universe" to the categories? Thanks. Cold (thanks) Aww thanks. I was not expecting a user to say "get better". Thanks :), that really made my day :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 18:41, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Opinon I'm not trying to get you involved with anything. I just want you to answer this question, it's alright if you don't want to tho. But Do you think I blocked HalliwellManor because I was "jealous" of his edits and badges? --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:22, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank-you. :) I don't care about the edits, or badges. I just care about improving articles on here. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah he is. He's trying to start something again with me. It's here. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:43, March 6, 2011 (UTC) So that's like 4 Admin/Managers who are tired of him now, and one rollback editor. Proves how much is behaviour is getting out of hand. He's now saying the draft's I'm doing the Prue Halliwell one and Kyle Brody, is just for edits -.- --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : 4 admins, all the 2 Managers and 1 rollback editor. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 14:59, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Just to Check Yeah, for one week. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 22:44, March 8, 2011 (UTC) And HalliwellManor is responsible for doing so. We now have no managers of the wiki, only sysops for this period >:( Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 22:46, March 8, 2011 (UTC). P3 Spell Hi Twerdette, I reverted your edit because The P3 (Short for Power of Three) Spell wasn't used in 8x22, it was indeed The Power of Three (because they vanquished the Triad with it) but they never cast the spell. Bite Me Sorry, but Bite Me isn't one of the top 20 Charmed episodes according to TV.com. Why not create a Top episodes or Top Season 4 episodes and put your vote there. Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 16:25, March 19, 2011 (UTC) C: Unleashed Hi Twerdette, just stoping by to say that I finally updated the FF. I had some issues uploading it, but is finally there and I hope you like it, Btw I changed the script format to normal =) --Dyego Halliwell // Administrator - (talk page) - - (sandbox) 22:23, March 23, 2011 (UTC)